serre-moi
by okamisamafictions
Summary: Elle ne s'attendait pas à ressentir cela en la voyant. Elle n'en fut que satisfaite. BIG LEMON INSIDE :p


blockquote  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a81e3096dacec96f102150c3d67eb245" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a81e3096dacec96f102150c3d67eb245" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="a81e3096dacec96f102150c3d67eb245"strongdisclaimer: doctor who ne m'appartient pas, il appartient actuellement à steven moffat blablabla je ne touche pas d'argent blabla on sait déjà tout ça x)/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="a81e3096dacec96f102150c3d67eb245"strongpairing: CLAMY EN FORCE/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="a81e3096dacec96f102150c3d67eb245"strongspoilers: saison 8 fin mais juste au début./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="a81e3096dacec96f102150c3d67eb245" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="a81e3096dacec96f102150c3d67eb245" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="a81e3096dacec96f102150c3d67eb245"Clara s'ennuyait déjà, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de s'installer dans la salle des professeurs, sirotant un café trop sucré. Elle décida de sortir afin de tuer le temps comme elle l'avait toujours fait, c'est à dire en allant retrouver son Docteur. Elle passa la porte du collège et l'appela./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="5664dd640c4f7e653831e386d5ed4164"— Docteur, je m'ennuis. J'ai oublié mon casque audio chez Beethoven, es-tu disponible? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="5613160e9e975031d2b4759154f377d8"— Clara, pas maintenant, je suis occupé. Retournes-donc faire des mamours au prof de gym! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="5e26eb1e2f4edc310e47fb92704e96a5"Le Docteur raccrocha. Il n'avait toujours pas pris conscience que Danny Pink n'était toujours pas revenu. Il était mort, il le sera toujours, et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais rien y changer, personne n'en avait l'envie. La vie est faite ainsi: les gens naissent, vivent leur vie, rencontrent l'amour, vieillissent puis meurent pour laisser la place aux autres. Parfois certains ne vieillissent pas ou trop peu et meurent prématurément, la vie cruelle ne leur en laissant pas le plaisir de goûter ses fruits. Danny était l'un d'eux. Une de ces personnes pour qui le sort n'avait pas été favorable. Un simple coup de téléphone, et il n'était plus là. Clara avait arrêté de penser à ça depuis un petit moment déjà: sa philosophie lui empêchait d'avoir des regrets. Elle tourna les talons et entra dans le bâtiment en boudant, se ressassant le fait qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix minutes avant le prochain cours de littérature. Elle n'avait aucune envie de travailler et aurait préféré voyager dans le temps et s'amuser avec sa marionnette dans sa boîte bleue. Car oui, Clara aimait tout contrôler./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="f529a8edb2f5f298c7d2f05bdfbf9411"Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de la brunette lorsqu'elle aperçut une forme bleue plus ou moins rectangulaire se matérialiser de nul part au fond du couloir. Elle accourra et entra à toute vitesse dans le T.A.R.D.I.S. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="ee8482f885f044de584b7bbf3684e8fe" — Docteur, vous ne pouvez pas juste faire atterrir votre machin au milieu d'une école, c'est trop risqué!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="09104e48802f29d0f28ff127c4a3109c"— Et bien, je l'avoue, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais comment êtes-vous entrée ici? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="5cb9a2198e0f95c30585f700d7608eb4"— J'ai la clé du T.A.R.D.I.S, vous me l'avez donnée. Vous perdez la mémoire? Vous avez Alzheimer? Pour un homme d'environs 3000 ans./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="52322a2bdfa1e5623a5d22ca42d0e6ad"Le Docteur apparu de derrière la console du T.A.R.D.I.S, un sourcil levé. Clara ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un four rire. Il n'était pas le même, mais celui d'avant, le onzième. Son menton était carré et il portait un nœud papillon rouge bien ajusté, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais lui ne semblait pas la reconnaître en tant que compagne./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="7f2b9c7b9426c338f44f26f52bcebde1" — 3000 ans? Qui êtes vous? On ne se serait pas déjà rencontrés quelques part? Non, impossible. ça remonte à beaucoup trop loin, une jeune femme me conseillant de voler un T.A.R.D.I.S défectueux... Vous seriez morte de vieillesse depuis. à moins de pouvoir remonter le temps...? Je divague. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="614affdb255dab3a61ab444679b53a21" — Docteur, vous ne me reconnaissez vraiment pas? C'est moi, Clara Oswald, ou Oswin Oswald si vous préférez, la fille impossible!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="2dd77f666eebb33c7af5051234d458ed"— je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez. (il ajusta son nœud papillon ) Vous devez venir de mon futur. Mais dîtes-moi, ou vais-je aller dans le futur? Non! Ne me dites rien: je découvrirais tout par moi-même. Spoilers! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="9e5eb4725099b79d4e1e0bcafa20f9c3"Clara ne pouvait pas lui raconter: Trenzalore, Missy, sa régénération, Akhaten et le tableau. Le retour de la Grande Intelligence? Et bien sûr, son moment préféré, la rencontre avec Robin des bois. Toutes ces belles histoires, il ne les avaient pas encore vécues, et c'est avec elle qu'il les vivrait. Le Docteur ria un bon coup, puis un jeune homme portant une chemise à carreaux et un gilet sans manche débarqua de par les escaliers du T.A.R.D.I.S, attiré très certainement par le son grave qu'émettait la voix du Seigneur du Temps. Il était blond avec un nez assez bizarre. Il vit tout de suite Clara et s'approcha du Docteur, lui chuchotant à l'oreille:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="f359f3ab58fa639eee930fa293e5416a"— c'est à mon tour de faire le soutien psychologique, c'est ça?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="9346fff360662d61983763c6cea9bc76"— non Pond, elle à déjà remarqué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="04c00f5518adbda120d6b22c551965fd"— coucou Nina, (elle fit un geste à Rory, qui ne comprit pas, se pointant lui même du doigt) remarqué quoi? Clara demanda. Un instant, elle cru que les deux parlaient d'une quelconque relation entre eux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="6e57096b99582827205c7671ca0fdd72"— c'est plus grand à l'intérieur, lui fit remarquer le plus jeune des deux./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="b91a33689116571978b1cf0f678cfe00"Clara eu un sourire amusé. Revoir son ancien Docteur, celui qu'elle avait aimé ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, avant qu'il ne change, la rendait heureuse. Elle s'assit sur une chaise et croisa les jambes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="04224a8ca4675894682d2bc321599e00" — bien. Docteur, emmenez-moi quelque part, une première et dernière fois. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="318c5560d7cc4c4495babebd9797608b"Elle souriait comme une enfant pressée, ne se souciant aucunement de quelconques paradoxes temporels. Peut-être même que son Docteur a elle l'appellerai d'une minute à l'autre pour lui dire qu'il se souviendrait et de s'en aller directement. Mais il ne le fit pas lors. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="f8a985bd9fa3b71d334459df6029e6ee" — je ne peux pas vous emmener comme ça n'importe où, Carla, je.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="649fc165f9afb745136803a8a9c50742"— Clara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="752f30dd24beac5eee4d0602d550da12"— Pardon? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="cd16300a3d17c7ded65623eab7ec8857"— Mon nom, c'est Clara, vous avez dit Carla. (elle souriait, les bras croisés) Souvenez vous en, espèce de petit malin, vous pourriez en avoir besoin un jour./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="fa6ae72b8d7c075f85a2f0351a8ccbef"— oh, je vois excusez moi. (il se racla la gorge) bref, je ne peux pas vous emmener comme ça n'importe où, Clara, je ne vous connais même pas encore!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="e4dfbad70c975a225473a508d2086c0e" — Faites-ça pour moi, Docteur... Je ne vous reverrez plus jamais après ça. Et puis, vous faites ça tout le temps, non? Faire voyager des inconnus dans le temps pour chasser l'ennui./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="e4516168dc6ef69cc27f9abe4887a0da"Le Docteur soupira. Il retourna à sa console, et ré-ajusta encore une fois son nœud-papillon. Il semblait se questionner sur le pourquoi du comment, elle ne le reverrait plus. Où allait-il aller? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="9e0793b89f34390dee549e251d7f5236" — Bien, où veux tu aller?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="a8cbfba4c8adc75ca317ab7958a97e73"Rory soupira et se retira. Il avait l'air sexuellement frustré. Le Docteur, lui, le regardait partir avec insistance, enfin, il regardait ses fesses. Puis une jeune femme rousse avec une longue écharpe rouge entra dans la salle principale et se précipita vers le Docteur./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="aa18c31880874b429b4010447d1de1e5"— je veux retourner voir Merlin! S'il te plaît Docteur!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="63b2e4c97b38b4c248f6df5eabe67a6e" — Non Amy, je parlais à... Clara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="1df6440785b1645123c14569a278a163"— Clara? Oh bonjour, moi c'est Amélia. Appelles-moi Amy! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="8eaa37995d3482df88595bb40916caca"Amy regarda en direction de Clara. Clara s'était stoppée net: depuis que la rousse était rentrée dans la pièce, elle ne faisait que de la fixer. Elle semblait parfaite: encore plus que ce que le Docteur l'avait décrite. Le Docteur, d'ailleurs, lui avait toujours parlé de Amy avec un regard étrange. Qu'allait-il se passer, ici et maintenant, pour qu'il eut des souvenirs marquants? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="888a43330390f4eb1bc6437823d9a0a0"— Clara, est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda le Docteur suspicieux. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="1a51d1f391adf608cc1ff6a5e0a772b2"Clara ne répondit pas. Elle fut prise d'une soudaine envie et se leva puis marcha jusqu'à Amy. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et caressa ses joues doucement, la rousse rougissant à ce contact./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="0c623f8b0b8c4c9dea4973cac0111d55" — qu'est-ce que tu fais.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="2f9f3d44cde3c6947a6c466c56bb5f26"— Tu es... Magnifique!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="cb2928156803d85fcbd2ca6f7aedc338"Le Docteur faisait des gestes incompréhensibles à côtés d'elles, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Amélia la remercia en souriant, mais recula d'un pas en arrière, alors que la brune continuait d'avancer. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="4d004c6ff27cd5613309944d10ae0bf1"— désolée... Je n'ai jamais vécu ça avant, mais... j'ai envie de t'embrasser. (elle lui chuchota à l'oreille, ce qui eu pour effet de faire frémir sa futur conquête) et bien plus encore... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="9c0fb078260107d27a7bd879cf258f5c"Amy ne savait pas quoi dire. Mais sa respiration accélérait et la chaleur augmentait déjà dans la pièce. Clara l'emmena dans une des chambres sous les yeux stupéfaits du Docteur qui décida de faire comme si de rien était. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="466fb57d66014d53dd491e6f77882e10"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Embrasse moi dessus bordbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Viens mon ange, retracer le cielbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /J'irai crucifier ton corps, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Pourrais-je dé-punaiser tes ailes ? /span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="25bb1f258aa898785b03051f2be861f6"Clara embrassait la rousse avec délicatesse, faisant glisser ses mains froides dans ses cheveux. Elles se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent, s'enlacèrent, ces lèvres brûlantes de désir, ces lèvres ne demandant que l'attention de l'autre, dont les maîtresses abusaient. La brune adorait glisser sa langue entre les lèvres gonflées de la plus grande, accéder au nirvana du seuil de son plaisir, rien qu'avec ce geste érotique qu'était, après tout un simple baiser./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="0212624ea7acfccb9577dcf5a2658be8" "em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce? /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse p/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"lus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer; c/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"une communion ayant un goût de fleur, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"une façon d'un peu se respirer le cœur, /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"et d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme " -Cyrano de Bergerac /em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="cf8b492de1d9d770a7f6de2ef0462508"La femme en dehors de son temps colla doucement l'autre contre le mur dans un dernier échange, s'accrochant à la veste de cuir de son éphémère amour, louant de ses yeux la beauté qu'elle émanait. Son souffle ardent flattait l'objet de ses désirs, ses lèvres impatientes de reprendre leur travail face à la jeune brune dont le regard se perdait dans le châtain glacé des yeux de la rousse. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="ea75f078fd179c88fa6aa72f8ddf509a"Un dernier baiser chaste se posa sur les lèvres de celle en cuir avant de se perdre sur la peau découverte de sa gorge. La brune se découvrit une respiration qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue auparavant, peut-être bien, même certainement, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentis ça avec une autre personne. Cet amour d'une fois ne pourrais pas durer, mais seul l'instant présent comptait. Elle égarait ses longs doigts fins entre les tissus qui recouvraient le dos de la rousse, fauve qui découvrant une chair exquise rien qu'au touché des mains de l'autres la caressant déjà, affamée, assoiffée d'amour, de luxure, d'érotisme. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="534583f35b026fa6c606972abe366372"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Embrasser, te mordre en même tempsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlantbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Te supplier de me revenir et tout fairebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /ô tout pour te voir partir et viens!/span/em /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="123624a089fab37486d74a736e6cb674"Au milieu d'un nuage de phéromones deux masses brûlantes s'entrelaçaient sans répit, allongées sur un lit de popeline bleue, la rousse entre les jambes nues de em style="box-sizing: border-box;"son/em autre, embrassant sa bouche et son cou, et se courbant. Leurs places s'échangèrent maintes et maintes fois, avant qu'elles ne purent trouver la meilleure, revenant au point de départ: Amélia l'emporta. Ce jeu agité parvenant à sa fin, la rousse continua ses caresses. Sa langue rose flânait sur la clavicule de la brune, puis l'autre, puis son torse, puis son sein. Ses dents charmaient sa peau et s'enfonçaient légèrement dans la brune, qui dévorait le dos chaud de sa partenaire de ses ongles courts, embrassant en même temps leurs corps, car elle en voulait plus, elle en voulait trop. Clara, en se cabrant une nouvelle fois sous le désir que lui inspirait les gestes langoureux de son amour, se demandait à peine comment elle avait pu en arriver là aussi vite, alors que plus tôt elle pleurait son Danny. Elle se demanda si son café n'était peut-être pas un peu em style="box-sizing: border-box;"trop/em sucré à son goût./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="181856c5480c48eb7a9542e24702ed5f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Emmène moi là basbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Donne moi la mainbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Que je ne la prenne pasbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Écorche mes ailesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Envole moibr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Et laisse toi tranquille a la fois/em/span /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="5bb6d8ea7773761d8a37d4937e6b1f05"Leurs voix étouffées par les halètements, Amélia fit glisser ses lèvres contre la chair nue, tremblante et brûlante de Clara, les amenant jusqu'à son nombril, remplissant le centre de son ventre de par sa langue malicieuse, goûtant un peu plus profondément à sa proie. Clara étouffa un cri, et suppliait déjà sa renarde de descendre au paradis, afin de l'y faire monter plus vite. La rousse commença alors à jouer avec le sexe de Clara, enfouissant son nez chatouilleux dans ses poils. La brune gémissait à présent haut et fort, et ses longs doigts fins se perdirent dans les cheveux oranges de son amante. Amy caressait les lèvres de sa maîtresse avec douceur, puis avec plus de fougue, avait rentré sa langue à l'intérieur. Elle fit des va-et-viens, et elle avait senti les mains de la brune appuyer sur son crâne lors quelle avait commencé à faire des cercles entre ses petites lèvres. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="0d703d4bf69a01abb52cad83e1c6f255"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Mille fois entrelaçons nousbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Et lassons nous même en dessousbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Serre moi encore serre moibr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Jusque-à étouffer de toi /em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="85b25b4c9dbb829dbaa2e68a561d2418"Amy se sentit s'étouffer entre les cuisses serrées de la brune, mais peu lui importait car elle était bien ici, s'occupant de sa partenaire comme si c'était vital. Clara avait empêché à son amante de s'occuper d'elle -même dans un "je vais le faire" plus qu'érotique, prononçant les seuls mots depuis qu'elles avaient commencés à faire l'amour, à s'embrasser même. La mariée avait alors regardé la brune dans les yeux, ne quittant pas son travail, avant de remonter dans de multiples baisers papillons jusqu'à la bouche de Clara, pour l'embrasser avec passion, se mettant en dessous en même temps. Dans un petit rire, Clara était alors partie chercher de ses mains le sexe humide de sa partenaire, pour la masturber d'une excellence sans nom qui fit jouir Amélia dans un nouveau baiser, étouffant malheureusement mais consciencieusement ce son mélodieux. Après-tout, le Docteur et Rory n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ce qu'elles faisaient... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="bbea2b8af85d727c32fa5e1a6dc94081"Puis Amy avait participé, en mettant elle aussi sa main entre les jambes de la brune, la pénétrant d'un, puis de deux, puis de trois doigts fins, ne regrettant en rien de s'être coupé les ongles, quelques heures plus tôt, pour une toute autre raison. Leurs pouls déjà bien rapides s'accéléraient pour battre en cadence, lorsque la rousse se leva pour se retrouver sur les genoux, comme sa maîtresse qui continuait de la doigter avec de plus en plus d'entrain. Les deux s'embrassèrent, se mordant la nuque et les épaules, caressant la clavicule de l'autre avec leur nez et leur lèvres, puis elles crurent que leurs ovaires aller exploser lorsqu'elles jouirent sur la main de l'autre, dans une synchronisation parfaite de leur voix. Puis Amy avait porté la main de l'autre à ses lèvres, et avait goûté le liquide transparent de sa maîtresse, ne faisant qu'à peine rouir celle-ci, mais l'excitant de plus belle. Alors Clara avait plaqué sa rousse sur le dos, lui mettant les poignets au dessus de la tête, et ce fut parti pour un deuxième round./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="c7671655729dec557b44b582c0090b7a"Lorsqu'elles se quittèrent, Clara passa par la pièce principale du T.A.R.D.I.S, croisant à nouveau le elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, le dernier des centurions l'embrassait à pleine bouche, leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et la main du Docteur s'était perdue dans dos du romain. Clara eu un petit rire lorsqu'elle les interrompit: /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="e69f6512ed1368b6271a0bbddb2c4265" — je m'en vais, merci pour l'invitation/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="3909f8468e154053b3062ba5326f60b1"— De rien... Eh, attends! Ne dis rien à Amy, d'accord? Je ne veux pas de problèmes.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="601489ffafd4c714adf10beedf78bec8"trop tard, Clara était sortie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="8015e747684244b7bf97a686e6b2bb97" — c'est plutôt à moi de dire ça chéri, commenta Rory en lui caressant la joue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="733ebed16234aaa228e8ea97ef8fcfa6"Clara se retourna et s'adressa une dernière fois au Docteur, du moins dans sa ligne temporelle:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="8dba57826d90e5ae23059f5c084ac2ea" — souvenez vous, espèce de petit malin, vous pourriez en avoir besoin... Dans disons, deux ans? /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="3a6a9b43c365fd38abf21e1567f141fb"elle leur fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir, amusée par la double situation. Puis elle avait pris son portable et avait contacté son Docteur à elle, car il était temps de l'embêter un petit peu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: left;" data-p-id="bb00ca78503fae5d84ac2b7a3f2572a5" — alors Docteur, dîtes-moi, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me raconter? /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
/blockquote


End file.
